


Patton

by NikaPDX1K



Series: Child of Mine [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Youtube RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child!Patton, Daddy!Virgil, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Stress, dad!logan, papa!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaPDX1K/pseuds/NikaPDX1K
Summary: Patton is under a lot of stress and his mental health is fluctuating. Somehow this causes him to regress both physically and mentally to the age of about 5-6 years old. So now the other traits have to take care of him.





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Patton’s Nicknames:  
> Logan: Little One(main one), Buddy, Sweety  
> Virgil: Bug  
> Roman: Little Prince
> 
> Other Traits’ as Dads:  
> Logan: Dad  
> Virgil: Daddy  
> Roman: Papa

“Patton?”

“Patton, sweetheart? Where are you?” Logan called down the hallway, looking for his boyfriend. Patton had uncharacteristically not been in the kitchen that morning. Usually the older trait was always in the kitchen before anyone else, making sure breakfast was made and everyone was ready for the day. 

“Patton?” he called again, knocking on the door to Patton’s room. Patton normally slept with him and the others in their shared bed, but last night he had gone back to his own space, claiming that he wasn’t feeling well. 

After not getting a reply, Logan opened the door. On the floor in front of him sat a child, no older than around five or six. He stared at the child for another minute or so.

“Hey there, little one, I’m Logan.” The little boy looked up at him, grinning widely. 

“Dad,” he screamed running up to Logan, falling around his neck. Logan blinked, trying to stabilize himself and the small child hanging off of his neck. He lifted up the small boy, setting him on the bed. He was wearing what seemed to be one of Patton’s sleep shirts, and Patton’s glasses. Both items were very oversized, the shirt slipping off of his small, bony shoulders. He kept pushing up the glasses from where they were falling to the tip of his nose. Logan scrunched up his nose, trying to figure out logically where this small child had come from, where Patton was, and why the child was in Patton’s room. 

“Oh,” the sound had escaped his mouth all on its own. 

“Patton, sweety, is that you?” 

“Yeah, Dad! Why wouldn’t it be me?” Patton exclaimed, once again pushing up the much too large frames of his glasses.

“Well, normally your clothes fit a little better. How about we fix that right now?” Logan grinned at the child, but his mind was still swirling with worry on how all this could have happened.  
“Yes, please,” Patton cheered, bouncing up and down from his position on the bed.

“Here ya go, little one,” Logan grinned, conjuring up a small version of Patton’s favorite cat-onesie, a pair of children’s underwear printed with puppies. Handing the items to Patton he stole the much too large glasses from the little boy. While the kid changed into the fitting clothing, Logan used his knowledge of math to scaled down the glasses to fit Patton’s smaller head. 

“Dad! I did it!” He heard the small voice yell behind him. Logan turned to see Patton jumping on the bed, the cat hood almost pulled over his eyes. He grinned, handing Patton the smaller glasses. 

“Thank you, Dad!” he giggled, slipping the glasses up his nose. 

“Come here, Buddy,” Logan held out his arms for Patton to jump into. The kid did so, giggling the entire time.

“How about we get some breakfast?” Logan grinned, his worries slowly dissipating. He could worry about how they could get Patton back later, when the other traits were there.

“Breakfast! Breakfast! Oh, oh, can I have the Lucky Charms cereal today? I promise I was good!” the little boy bounced up and down as Logan carried him into the kitchen, setting him down on a stool by the breakfast bar.

“Sure, do you want orange juice or milk to drink?” Logan asked while he bustled around the kitchen, getting out cereal bowls and other various breakfast things.

“Orange juice, please,” Patton smiled up at Logan, playing with the fox plush that Roman had left there after the last movie night. Logan smiled back, setting a bowl of cereal, a spoon and the glass of orange juice infront of Patton.

“Okay, Patton, listen to me bud. I’m gonna go wake the others. You need to be a good boy for me and stay right here. Can you do that for me sweetheart?” Logan looked Patton straight into the eye to make sure that his request got heard.

“Okay, Dad,” Patton happily munched on his cereal, fox plush now tucked under his arm. Logan smiled, walking back up to their shared bedroom.

~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Patton’s Cat Onesie~~~~~

“Good Morning,” Logan whispered in Roman’s ear, petting his hair to wake him up.

“Mhm, Logan, it’s to early,” Roman groaned, snuggling deeper into Virgil’s side. 

“No can do, love, we have a bit of a situation to discuss before we head down,” Logan sighed, giving Roman a quick peck on the lips before heading to wake up Virgil.

“Hey, baby boy, can you open your eyes for me?” he mumbled into Virgil’s ear, who promptly rolled over to look at him, smiling. Logan smiled back, giving Virgil a quick peck as well.

“I have something to tell you guys,” he sighed.

“Logan, what’s wrong?” Virgil immediately sat up from where he had still been lying in bed, causing Roman who had been snuggled into his side to roll around him. Virgil was now wrapped in a Roman shaped doughnut.

“Patton’sbeenturnedintoachildandIdon’tknowwhyorhowbuthekeepscallingmedadandIdon’tknowhattodoandhe’sdownstairsinthekitcheneatingbreakfast!” Logan rushed out in one breath. 

“Okay, Logan, calm down. Take a deep breath. There you go. Now can you say that again for me, slowly?” Virgil put his hands on Logan’s shoulders, breathing with him slowly.

“Patton’s been turned into a child and I don’t know why or how. He keeps calling me Dad and I don’t know what to do. He’s down stairs in the kitchen eating breakfast,” Logan breathed deeply, trying to make sure that he didn’t rush his words again.

“Mhm, calm down sweets, everything will be just fine,” Roman mumbled into Logan’s shoulder. He had by now sat up and wrapped his arms around Logan, hiding his bed head by shoving his face into Logan’s shoulder.

“Here’s what we’ll do for now. Logan, you’re gonna head back to the kitchen, look after Patton and just keep him entertained for a bit. Roman and I are gonna get dressed and then we’re gonna come down and help you. Let’s asses the situation and then we can start figuring out what’s going on here. Logan nodded, giving each of them one last peck, he headed back to the kitchen. 

~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Virgil’s Eyeliner~~~~~~

“Patton, I’m ba-ack!” Logan called, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast for the other two traits.

“Hi, Dad!” Patton bounced in his seat. The cereal bowl and spoon were neatly stacked in front of him, the fox plush resting on his head. Logan laughed at the sight. Lifting Patton off of the chair, he took him in the living room, digging through his desk drawers to unearth an old set of coloring pencils. Sitting Patton on his lap, he logged into their shared computer. 

“Patton, would you like to help me choose some coloring pictures, bud?” Logan asked, scrolling through a site of various blank princess and animal coloring pictures.

“Can you print the fox, Princess Jasmine, Elsa and the horsey please, Dad?” Patton asked, smiling at Logan sweetly. The fox stuffy was sitting in his lap.

“Sure, it’ll take a few seconds,” Logan smiled back, clicking on the requested images to put them in the printing queue. Once the images had printed, he grabbed them out of the printer, handing them to Patton, along with the colored pencils. Lifting Patton up, he set him back at the breakfast counter, leaving him to color while he ate his own breakfast. 

“Daddy! Papa!” The loud squeal jolted him out of his silent reverie. Turning his head, he watched Patton clamber off the stool, running to hug Roman, who was walking into the kitchen ahead of Virgil. 

“Good Morning, little prince! And may I ask, how are you today?” Roman lifted Patton onto his hip, bouncing him there.

“I’m great, papa!” Patton giggled, hugging Roman. Virgil smiled at Patton from behind Roman, booping the little boy on the nose.

“Morning, bug,” Virgil slipped past Roman and into the kitchen. Leaning over the counter he gave Logan a quick kiss. 

“Hey, it’ll be alright. We’ll figure this out Lo, yeah?” he mumble, stroking his cheek across the counter. Logan smiled, letting his worries once again melt away. 

“Daddy, can we go to the park later?” Patton asked, turning his head from where it was resting on Roman’s shoulder. 

“Sure, bug. But let’s let Daddy and Papa eat breakfast first, okay?” Virgil smiled back softly, getting cereal and coffee for him and Roman.

“Yes, Daddy. May I go back to coloring, Papa?” Patton looked up at Roman with his big blue eyes.

“Of course, my little prince,” Roman lifted Patton back onto the stool he had been sitting on. Once he was sure the little boy would not fall, Roman slid onto the chair between him and Logan. 

“So Roman, would you be up to taking Patton to the park on you own? I think I need to help Logan relax a bit,” Virgil looked at the romantic trait, sending a wink his way.

“Sure! Just let me finish breakfast, and then we shall get ready for an adventure, right my little prince?” Roman grinned, downing the last of his coffee.

“Yeah! Can I go on the swings? Oh and can we maybe visit the dog park? I wanna see the puppies!” Patton bounced excitedly in his chair, eyes shining with excitement.

“I don’t know about the dog park, but you may definitely go on the swings. Now let’s go back to your room so we can get you dressed for the park,” Roman chuckled. Picking up Patton, he turned towards the stairs, carrying the little boy back to his room.

~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Roman’s rendition of Part of your World~~~~~~

“Hey, Lo, how ya doing?” Virgil leaned over the counter, trying to asses Logan.  
‘  
“I don’t know. I don’t know what is going on or what to do and it's making me feel useless,” Logan's voice was slightly muffled from where he had rested his forehead on the countertop. 

“Lo, you could never be useless. Without you, we would never get anything done! Now, how about, we get you a nice, warm shower and then we can watch whatever you want on TV till Roman and Patton get back. Then we'll have some family time and once Patton is in bed, we'll sit down and get this all figured out. How does that sound, love?” Virgil let Logan's hair soothingly.

“Anything? Even Star Trek?” Logan raised his head, looking at Virgil pleadingly. 

“Yes, Lo, anything. Even Star Trek,” Virgil chuckled, pulling Logan off of the stool and up the stairs towards their bedroom.


	2. Roman

“Okay, bud, let’s get you dressed for the park,” Roman grinned at the little buy in his arms, setting him on the bed.

“Can’t I go in my kitty onesie, Papa?” Patton looked at Roman, putting on his best puppy eyes.

“No, little prince, you wouldn’t want to get it dirty, now would you?” Roman turned around from where he had been rummaging through the drawers. He was holding a mini version of Patton's favorite blue polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

“No Papa,” the Patton early eagerly bounced off the bed, trying to quickly slip out of the cat onesie, but getting stuck on the zipper.

“Help please, Papa,” he asked, lifting his arms to the side to give Roman better access to the zipper.

“Of course, Little Prince,” Roman chuckled, kneeling down in front of Patton, helping him with the sticky zipper.

“Thank you, Papa!” Patton cheered once Roman had finished, quickly slipping of the onesie and pulling on the shirt. He popped his head through the collar, only to notice he had put it on backward. 

“Look what I did, Papa!” he giggled. Roman looked over laughing at the site.

“Good job, Little Prince, now turn it around and put on your pants. Do you need to go potty before we leave?” Roman turned from where he had been packing a bag with various items. He quickly checked that he had everything. A change of clothes? Check. A water bottle? Check. Some snacks and a lunch? Check. Some pull-ups just in case? Check. Satisfied, he turned around bag over his shoulder.

“Hey, Little Prince, ready to go?” Roman smiled at Patton, picking him up.

“Yes, Papa!” Patton giggled, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck to avoid falling.

~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Patton and Puppies~~~~~~

“Okay, Little Prince, what first?” Roman turned to the little boy walking beside him. Patton turned his head, looking up at Roman.

“Umm, playground first, Papa,” Patton grabbed Roman’s hand pulling him towards the swings. Roman let himself be pulled but led Patton towards a table first.

“Let’s get some sunscreen on first. Don’t want Dad to yell at us now, do we?” Roman set the backpack on the pick-nick table. He lifted Patton onto the bench, pulling out the tube of sunscreen he had placed in the side pocket.

“Nooo, no sunscreen. It’s always so sticky!” Patton squirmed, wrinkling his nose.

“Patton, sweety, you gotta wear sunscreen. If you don’t you get all red and your skin will really hurt later.” Roman kneeled down.

“But, Papa!” Patton whined, trying to squirm away.

“No buts, Little Prince. And look, I brought a new sunscreen that sprays on so it won't be sticky!” Roman smiled, showing the small aerosol can to the little boy.

“Okay Papa,” Patton pouted stretching out his arms. Roman smiled at the boy and reached out to roll up the sleeves of the polo, making sure to avoid getting sunscreen on them. 

After finishing with Patton, Roman repeated the process on himself, rolling up the sleeves of his t-shirt. He had decided to forgo his usual Disney prince jacket for a graphic tee in sight of the good weather.

~~~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Roman in Minnie Ears~~~~~~

Patton ran towards the slides, squealing happily. 

“Hey Little Prince, be careful up there!” he called, not wanting the little boy to get hurt.

“Yes Papa, I’ll be careful!” Patton giggled. He carefully climbed the stairs, making sure to sit down completely before going down the long curly slide. Giggling he clambered out at the other end. Strands of hair stuck up in every direction. Roman reached out to smooth them out but pulled back his hand immediately, yelping at the static electricity transferring to his hand. Patton looked up. His laughter increased as he saw Roman.

“Papa, your hair looks really funny. Like the time Dad convinced you to put your hand on the Tesla coil!” he giggled. Roman gave him a playful glare. Quickly fixing both of their hairstyles, he sent Patton off to play. 

“Will you push me on the swings Papa?” Patton asked, flashing his doe eyes at Roman.   
“Sure Little Prince,” Roman smiled, letting Patton grab his wrist and pull him towards the old-fashioned swing set. Watching the little boy clamber on, he made sure he was holding on tight before gently pushing him.

“Harder Papa!” Patton laughed, kicking his legs in an effort to help. Roman obliged, pushing the boy harder. As he pushed, he began zoning out, thinking about how they could fix this problem.

“Owwwwwww, Papa!” Loud wailing jolted Roman out of his thoughts. His head whipped around for the source, finding Patton sitting on the ground. The little boy was holding his knee, blood streaming between his fingers.

“Oh Little Prince, I’m so sorry!” Roman gasped, running to Patton. He picked up the little boy, trying not to jostle his knee further, and carried him to the picnic table with their bag. Pulling out the pocket first-aid kit, Roman gently pried away Patton’s fingers and wrapped the knee in a bandage.

“Hey Little Prince, it’ll be okay, yeah? Let’s go home and Daddy will take a better look at it. He’ll take really good care of you.” he whispered. Roman quickly packed up the rucksack, throwing the sunscreen, first-aid kit, and the water bottle in haphazardly. 

“Papa, will you carry me back?” Patton sniffled from his spot on the bench. Roman melted, his heart breaking at the little tear stained cheeks.

“Of course Little Prince,” Roman said guiltily, carefully scooping the little boy into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> thank you for reading the beginning of a little series I want to start. There will be no regular update schedule but I am going to try and not leave you waiting for months.  
> I am also currently looking for a beta reader or two so message me if you are interested.
> 
> Love, Nika


End file.
